The two of us
by Wild-Rebel
Summary: How would you feel if you had to be seperated from your one true love?
1. The beginning

There was once a girl named Amber. She had brown eyes and red hair was very skinny and beautiful. She lived in a fantasy world full of elves and dragons, dwarves and unicorns. Everybody thought she was weird and different. One day she was at school listening to music and drawing dragons in her notebook during a lunch break when some other girls came up and took her notebook: "HEY! Give that back that's mine." Amber shouted.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and get it." Said one of the girls. She was wearing a pink jacket with tight jeans. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue.  
"That's.." but just as she was about to say another word the girls tore up her notebook and threw it in the trash then poured milk all over it. Amber started crying.  
"Aww miss your stupid notebook?" said another one of the girls in the group who had brown hair and was wearing a red t-shirt and mudd jeans. Just as she said that Amber ran out of the cafeteria and noticed everyone laughing at her. She ran straight into the bathrooms and went into one of the stalls and started crying. Amber didn't lock the door thinking she should have by this time when a guy came over and asked her what she was crying about.  
"What are you doing in here this is the girls bathroom!" Amber said between sobs  
"This isn't the girls bathroom this is the guys bathroom." He replied with a chuckle between words. Amber started crying even more.  
"This is the worst day of my life!!!" just as Amber said this the guy in the bathroom bent over and gave her a kiss. She looked surprised and asked why he gave her a kiss.  
"Hi, my name is Josh. I've noticed you around and was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" 


	2. Meeting Josh

Amber wiped her tears and looked into Josh's blue eyes. He was a blonde headed boy who appeared very tough and smooth He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. She really didn't know what to say.  
"I..I.um.ok." just as she finished her sentence Josh jumped up in the air.  
"Yes! I've always liked you I watched you in the halls and things like that" He said getting up off the bathroom floor. The warning bell rang and they only had 3 minutes to get to class. Amber got up off the toilet that she had been sitting in and started to leave the bathroom.  
"Well.I guess I'd better go my next class is art and it's on the other side of the school." Amber said hesitantly, walking out of the boys bathroom. Outside she saw the girls that destroyed her notebook.  
"Hey so you're a boy now?" said one of the girls. All the other girls laughed at this comment when Out of the bathroom came Josh.  
"Hello ladies." Said Josh. Then Josh went over to give Amber a kiss. The girls gasped when this happened because they also had a crush on Josh. Amber was confused she felt like a pawn in this game. The girls left for their class.  
"I'll meet you after class meet me in the hall." Josh said giving Amber a hug.  
"Ok.um.which hall?" Amber replied.  
"The one near the office" Josh said as he walked down the crowded hall and out of site. Amber squealed and then walked to class. 


	3. Asking Him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance

After class Josh met up with Amber near the office and they talked about the upcoming Sadie Hawkins Valentines Day dance. Amber was nervous but she finally got up the courage to ask Josh to the dance.  
"Do you want to go with me to the Valentines Day dance?" said Amber while walking to her next class, Biology. She got over her fear of talking to Josh after she asked this question. Josh spun around really quickly and looked right into Amber's eyes and gave her a hug.  
"I would love to go with you." Josh said. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. It felt like heaven to Amber and she closed her eyes and before she knew it the kiss was over. She smiled a bit then started walking into her classroom but before she could go any farther Josh yelled:  
"Amber!!! Sto." but before he could finish his sentence Amber walked right into the door. Josh ran up to her and asked her if she was ok. Amber rubbed her head and nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm ok." Amber said. But then Amber started to get dizzy and fainted. Josh ran up and caught her before she hit the floor. Josh took Amber to the nurses office where she woke up, Josh at her side.  
"Are you ok?" A person said with a little bit of worry in their voice. It was her mother.  
"I'm fine." said Amber, rubbing her head. "Ugh. What happened?" The nurse explained what had happened and then asked her if she wanted to go home for the rest of the day. "Sure I guess I'll go home I don't think I can finish the rest of the day I got a pretty bad headache." So Amber's mother took Amber home. 


End file.
